H2O
by Retronym
Summary: Timid and curious Greninja was on an early-morning huntdown for water in this new home of his...and flooded the kitchen. No biggie. But then he is discovered to someone who is very good with creatures...but messes? Not so much. (One-shot, R&R if you don't mind too much).


**M'kay, so firstly, don't get turned off by the characters. Please just give it a try; it's a new perspective. Anyway, I have weird friendship ideas. I'm a total sucker for friendship stories, and the more unusual the friends, the more I appreciate it. Also, in case you can't tell...I like humor a lot. The beginning of this story is sort of like The Toaster Part 2: Sink Edition, but whatever (now that I think about it, I suppose this encounter all occurs before The Toaster on the timeline of my crap. Huh).** **So here's a story about a couple quirky fellows who get up early and are socially awkward, and some water.**

The gray light of dawn was just beginning to filter in through the windows of the empty and silent kitchen. It was still very early; not even the birds sang in more than a distant call, as though afraid of waking the slumbering inhabitants of the building. The last star was just fading from the sky when a small noise came from the hall just outside the kitchen. A webbed hand slowly curled around the doorframe, like a monster emerging from the deep. A single, amphibian eye poked inquisitively from behind the wall and peered into the barren kitchen in a manner reminiscent of a spy.

Greninja, it seems, was an early riser.

The bizarre Pokémon slid into the kitchen, keeping very close to the wall. His gaze flicked around the room, taking in all the strange contraptions and structures of human invention. Really, it was all quite confusing. He was keeping his guard up as much as was possible; getting familiar with all these strange people was hard enough without having to deal with all the inanimate objects they interacted with. Being cautious was quite tiring. Even as a curious creature, he was feeling truly exhausted by the new and stressful stimulus overload that was the Smash Bros tournament. He needed a serious stress-relief session. The one true thing that calmed his nerves?

Why, water, of course.

He was here on a bit of a hunt. He had thus far been unable to locate any substantial body of water in the nearby area, which, to say the least, was a bummer. It was putting him on edge. Of course, he'd only been here for a little less than twenty-four hours, but probably no one in this building knew that he'd been slinking around in a search for a creek or the like in every spare moment. He was a ninja; he wasn't to be spotted on his personal water-related affairs. Thus, he took advantage of his early-rising tendencies to attempt once again in tracking down some life-giving liquid.

He bounded across the floor of the kitchen, keeping low, and squatted behind the table residing nearby. As a Water Pokémon, he could usually sense the presence of said liquid in any given area. Peering around a chair, he had a clear view of the area in which he was sensing a high concentration of water. However, what greeted him made him thoroughly confused. There was no water in sight at all; just a basin in the raised counter with some funny knobs and a curved metal tube that looked like some kind of weapon. Were his senses deceiving him? He'd better take a closer look.

He leapt forward, flipping onto the counter and crouching next to the large basin. Slowly and cautiously, he drew a froglike finger along the floor of the basin. It was slightly wet, as though there had been water here some time ago. He was irritated. Why, then, was he feeling like there was significant water here now? Was it hidden somehow? He poked at the small hole in the bottom of the basin, then at the hole in the metal pipe-thing. Nothing happened, though they too were wet. Baffled and ready to try anything, he poked fiercely at the knob to the side of the pipe. To his complete shock, water began to spurt freely from the pipe and splash down into the basin. He leapt back in surprise, his arms up and ready to defend himself, before realizing that there was nothing dangerous about the gurgling stream that had come seemingly from nowhere. He peered into the basin and saw the water swirling inside before disappearing down the hole in the bottom. How curious.

He held a hand out under the stream, feeling pleasure from the cool liquid flowing and caressing his skin. He then slowly stuck his head underneath, getting an even greater kick out of it. He noted that the water that disappeared into the hole did not stick around. Now, that wouldn't do at all. He placed one webbed foot over the hole, stopping the water from escaping and allowing it to collect in the basin. Satisfied, he decided to simply ease his entire body into the gathering water. His flexible form had no trouble crouching fully inside the basin. He gave a tiny purr-like noise as the water ran down his back and pooled around his feet. Why didn't these people keep this thing on all the time? It was awfully nice.

Greninja closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing himself to slip into a near-meditative state as the sound of falling water became more abundant…more abundant? Hmm. How curious.

Not much later, another sound came from the hallway, this time something sounding like a yelp. Some sloshing noises followed, and a person of very short stature appeared in the doorway, surrounded by several plantlike creatures and trembling as he stood in the shallow lake that was the kitchen.

Olimar too, it seemed, was an early riser.

It took him a moment to take in the scene before him. The floor of the kitchen had become submerged in about an inch of water, and things that had been left on the floor were floating around aimlessly on the surface. Water flowed profusely from the full sink, and from behind the edge a pair of eyes peeped up at him. He jumped in surprise, afraid that the strange sink monster would up and chase him out of its watery territory. He hid behind the doorframe, frightened, and his Pikmin followed suit. He noticed a moment later that there were no noises from the "monster", and he peered out again to take another look.

It was still sitting there, with an expression of curiosity rather than aggression. It made a questioning burble in the water, poking its head out further. Olimar splashed forward a bit into the kitchen, then said in his soft voice, "Um, h-hello?"

To his surprise, the creature spoke back with a warbly, awkward voice. "He-llo." Olimar stared for a moment, before recognizing the frog-like creature as one of the newcomers. What was it? Greninja, or something? He waved and repeated, "Hello…you're Greninja, right?" _Greninja's a bit of a mess-maker._

Greninja sat up out of the sink, water sloshing down off the counter. "Yes. Why are you here- so early…sir?"

Olimar was slightly appalled. While this could be taken as a rude question, Greninja seemed to mean it kindly. It also sounded as though the Pokémon was trying hard to sound polite and all, adding the "sir" as though it took him a moment or two to remember to tag it on. Well, he was being as polite as he could be for someone who seemed to not mind too much the fact that they'd flooded the kitchen.

"Well," replied Olimar, "I just get up early, I suppose…"

Greninja nodded approvingly. "Yes…and I as well."

Olimar watched his Pikmin gather on Ness's hat that must have been left on the ground and pretend to be steering a boat as it drifted around the table. "So Greninja…why did you flood the kitchen?"

"Why no- flood the kitchen?" asked Greninja sincerely and nonchalantly. "Is water- a problem…sir?"

 _You bet it is, you crazy frog!_ Olimar was a patient person, but had a strong aversion to disorderly messes. They rode up on his nerves. How would they get rid of all this water? "Well, yes," he said, keeping as calm as possible. He didn't want to anger or upset the Pokémon; dealing with alien creatures taught him that they can get easily overwhelmed in new environments, and probably not be particularly cooperative. He had to explain it in a way he'd get. "See, rooms aren't made for water. It had to be kept in the sink…the place you're sitting in there. Things get…a bit ruined. Why did you turn on the sink?"

Greninja seemed deeply intrigued by his words, as though no one had ever spoken to him like that before. "Ssssink," he mused, as though seeing how the word tasted, before replying, "Is a- shame, rooms are not- for water. See…I- I like water very…much." He said it somewhat sheepishly, as though admitting a crush or something. "I look for water in- this building, but- I could not- find much. It makes- me very happy, when all- is quiet, but just- sound of water. I'm sorry- to…ruin things in this room."

Olimar was rather intrigued by the Pokémon's words. He was so timid and uneducated about human life, but he seemed quite collected and polite about all of it. "It's fine, it's fine," sighed the small pilot. "Just turn the sink off for now, okay?"

Greninja nodded slowly, then turned back to the faucet to turn it off. He tentatively grasped the handle and twisted it. Unfortunately, he twisted it the wrong way, and he hissed with shock as more water exploded from the faucet.

"Other way!" called Olimar. Greninja gave him a funny look, but took his advice despite whatever made him doubt it. The water ceased to pour from the sink, and the Pokémon hopped lightly from the counter into the water on the floor. Olimar was looking around him, trying to piece out how they were going to clean up this mess of water without getting in trouble. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire first floor was covered by now…

Greninja's thought train, on the other hand, seemed to be going in a whole new world of different. He pointed an amphibian finger at the Pikmin that were still atop the hat. "Are…plants?"

"Um…sort of." He wasn't sure how to explain Pikmin to the Pokémon, so he just left it at that.

Greninja quirked his head. "You enjoy- their company? Plant company?"

"Yes." Greninja sure was a curious fellow. Olimar wasn't sure if he found it irritating or interesting.

"Yes, makes sense…plants are- much quieter company, yes?" Greninja commented slyly. Olimar nodded, feeling again surprised by the Water Pokémon's insight.

"Everyone around here is a little crazy," he admitted. "I mean, it's fine, but it's nice to have it a bit quiet sometimes."

"And that- is why you up early," guessed Greninja. Olimar supposed he was right about that. He loved the morning. Usually, though, he spent it alone. He watched Greninja hold out his webbed hand to the still-floating hat. One of the blue Pikmin climbed up onto him, clinging to his arm. "Yes, good- small plant," he cooed, stroking it a bit. "Water is- good for plants, you know…"

At the mention of water, Olimar remembered the problem that they were facing. "Augh, this water!"

Greninja gave him another funny look. "What about it? The water- problem is over, is…it not?"

Olimar looked at him like he was crazy. "No, there's this water all over the place! There's not exactly a big drain in the floor. Master Hand's going to be mad…"

Olimar had to think up some sort of solution. He was a problem solver, he had to do this. Greninja, meanwhile, zipped over to the window and opened it up before leaping back onto the counter with his eyes closed. Olimar stared. He wasn't sure that the Pokémon understood. Had he gone loony? He was about to inquire exactly _why_ opening the window would help anything when he felt a strange sensation around his feet. He looked down and jumped as he saw the water surrounding him begin to rise up off the floor. All the water from the overflowing sink gathered up in a huge, swirling blob hovering in the center of the kitchen, before streaming out the opened window and splashing into the flower beds just outside. Greninja opened his eyes again, looking satisfied.

Olimar was amazed. Of anything he expected, that was certainly not what he imagined being the solution to the problem. Greninja sauntered over and patted Olimar's helmet comfortingly, leaving a slimy handprint on the glass. "No problem- anymore," he said assuringly. Olimar continued to stare at him, and he added, "I can…manipulate the water. Not- a big problem anymore."

"Wow," said Olimar in his quiet voice. "That was very fascinating."

Greninja's pupils narrowed in what seemed to be delight at his statement, and he gave a tiny purr. It was actually quite endearing. "Plants like- the water…you do not need- to water the flowers today, yes?" he asked, the sly tone entering his voice again.

"Wait, how did you know I water the flowers?" This guy had only been here for less than a whole day!

"I am…around," said Greninja cryptically. "'Ninja' is in- my name… it means someone sneaky- does it not?" Then he looked a little downcast. "But you enjoy plant company…plants- are less strange, yes? They- do not sneak. Or ruin rooms."

Olimar was having trouble telling his intent, but then realized that the Pokémon was feeling awkward, retreating back into his shell of timid like an animal. "No, don't worry about that," he said. "I don't really mind." So maybe he actually did a little bit, but at the same time he found the Pokémon to be quite a character. "Well, I'll know who to call if plants need watering, then."

Greninja seemed satisfied. "Yes, plants like water…but…I am sorry- I do not know your name. I do not remember these things- much."

"Oh, I'm Capt- Olimar. I'm Olimar."

"Ori…"

"Olimar."

"Olivar…Oli…" Greninja seemed to be getting rather embarrassed by his inability to formulate the pilot's name, and Olimar found himself saying, "Just call me Oli, then." Typically, he hated when people called him that, and the only one who could get away with it was Captain Falcon, because his captain friend pretty much said what he wanted. But hey, cut the Pokémon some slack, he seemed to have some kind of speech difficulty. Greninja looked satisfied with this, and said, "That works as w-well." He winced a little bit. "Oh…my throat- h-hurts. I have not- spoken this much…in a long t-time."

Olimar replied, "Well, you'll get better at it."

Greninja seemed to think about this. "Perhaps so…but f-for now- I will stop. I will…what is it- they say? 'See ya around'? Something- of that sort."

Olimar gave a tiny smile. "See you." In the blink of an eye, the frog-like Pokémon was gone, leaving the pilot alone in the slowly lightening kitchen with the Pikmin, who were exiting their now-stationary boat of Ness's hat. Well, not the quiet morning he usually woke up for; he always loved the calm that came with each new sunrise. Everyone has something that relaxes them. Dealing with strange new creatures and cleaning up a full-scale flood was not exactly that thing, but he didn't mind it as much this morning not to be alone with his Pikmin. The Smash residence was very good at mixing things up; that Greninja sure was interesting. However, things were also about to get interesting for every other Smasher too…

Wait until Greninja finds the _bathtub._

 **D'aww, I gotta say, they're cuties. Also, I don't know very much about Pokémon and don't know Greninja's actual capabilities, but...*hides behind creative license* DUN HURT ME**

 **Anyway, R &R, and if you're reading this, thanks for making it this far! Your face is gorgeous! Bye now!**


End file.
